Cotidiano
by Harumaki03
Summary: Palabras como que lo había extrañado nunca saldrían de sus labios, ella lo sabía y él lo tenía más que claro. Pero él lo sabía sin necesidad de palabras.


**"Cotidiano"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Palabras como que lo había extrañado nunca saldrían de sus labios, ella lo sabía y él lo tenía más que claro. Pero él lo sabía sin necesidad de palabras.

 **Nota:** 2x1, vaya que estamos de oferta hoy _(LOL)_. De antemano, señores, perdonen el **OOC** , fue inevitable _(?)._

 **-/-/-**

Yukihira Sōma acarició su nuca con aire distraído mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación tras de sí de forma silenciosa.

Notando que estaba solo iluminada por las lámparas en las mesitas de noche que estaban encendidas.

—Ya estoy en casa —anunció en voz baja mientras alzaba sus cejas y se cruzaba de brazos notando la menuda figura en la cama acostada mirando en su dirección.

Una risilla escapó de sus labios mientras negaba con su cabeza y se acercaba a la cama con pasos silenciosos.

Vio que algunas revistas sobre cocina estaban desparramadas junto a ella, también un libro de negocios, el móvil estaba cerca de su rostro y los lentes de lectura seguían sobre aquel rostro de bellas facciones.

—Eso explica porqué no respondiste ninguno de mis mensajes —murmuró en voz baja mientras apoyaba una rodilla en la cama y se estiraba para recoger las revistas y el libro, los cuales dejó en su mesita de noche.

Rodeó la cama y se colocó junto a ella, alzando su rostro delicadamente para quitarle los lentes, los cuales colocó en la mesita de noche de ella. Acarició una de las mejillas femeninas con su pulgar, admirando su rostro apacible y de delicadas facciones.

Ladeó la cabeza mientras la miraba dormir. ¿Quién habría imaginado que justo ellos dos terminarían juntos, después de tanto desprecio inicial por parte de ella cuando se conocieron?

—Tan orgullosa —soltó el aire lentamente, tomó el móvil de la cama y lo conecto al cargador, acomodó las sábanas sobre ella y se puso de pie, apagando la lámpara en la mesita de noche, para luego desabrochar la camisa que ella le había _exigido_ llevase ese día.

— _«¡Tienes que actuar más acorde a los negocios familiares!» —_ le había dicho aquella mañana por vídeo llamada _—. «Me niego a que salgas con un chándal y abrigo a juego a la apertura del nuevo restaurante» —_ claro que él no había pensado ir en chándal pero había hecho el comentario solo para ver y disfrutar de su reacción.

Había estado casi una semana ultimando los detalles con Nakiri Senzaemon, Gin-san y su propio padre para el nuevo restaurante bajo la firma Yukihira-Nakiri que se había aperturado en Hong Kong en alianza con Kuuga Terunori, que sería el chef principal de la misma.

Ella se había tenido que quedar en Japón en representación de los Nakiri para pulir los detalles de la rueda de prensa simultánea. Había sido una semana realmente agotadora y él realmente odiaba tener que ser el centro de atención.

— _"Y te casas con la mujer que menos atención llama, eh"_ —colgó la camisa en la percha y la acomodó en closét. Se suponía que él tenía que seguir en Hong Kong y regresar a Japón en otros dos días, pero ya no había aguantado estar teniendo que hablar tanto y cocinando tan poco.

Y sí se miraba su lado más cursi, también sabía que era porque la había extrañado horriblemente. Él nunca había pensado en cosas como chicas o el amor, su enfoque principal siempre había sido cocinar y superar a su padre pero entonces...

Entonces apareció esa piedra altanera en su camino cuyas expresiones al probar su comida eran de absoluto deleite pero, _já_ , admitirlo era otro cantar.

Sus años en Tootsuki eran memorables, pero el día que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella era uno los más memorables junto con el de ella admitiendo sus sentimientos por él _(pero no su comida)_.

—Haciéndome todo difícil, incluso confesándote —musitó mientras reía por lo bajo. Termino de ponerse su pantalón pijama y dejó su pantalón de vestir en el espaldar de un sillón que tenían allí.

Ella aún hacía rabietas y actuaba de forma altanera consigo de vez en cuando, aún se sonrojaba si él se metía con ella o cuando la felicitaba por algo. Ella aún le decía _"cocinero de cuarta"_ y él le llamaba _"princesa"_. A veces actuaban como los serios adultos de 27 años que eran, otras veces solo como si tuvieran 17.

Su padre solía burlarse de sí por haberse conseguido una novia y esposa tan temperamental, pero siempre decía _"pero lo veía venir, necesitas a alguien que no alimente tu ego y Erina-chan es perfecta"_.

Claro, ella ni siquiera le daba esperanza alguna a su ego, pensó burlón mientras apagaba la lámpara en su mesita y se acomodaba en la cama junto a ella, de costado, para quedar mirándola de frente.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño y apretó los labios ligeramente. Sōma estiró su mano, apartando los rubios mechones de su frente, acarició la misma suavemente para que relajará su ceño. Los labios de ella se fueron relajando y él esbozó una sonrisa.

Conociéndola, seguro soñaba que comía algo desagradable por su reacción.

—Ten dulces sueños ahora, Erina —murmuró él, deteniendo sus dedos sobre la frente de ella para acariciar de forma casi superficial la mejilla femenina y luego entrelazar los dedos de su mano con la de ella.

Sabía que podía dormirse mirándola, a pesar de la penumbra podía absorber los detalles de su rostro _(la forma de sus ojos, la forma en que sus cejas delineaban los mismos, sus pómulos, la nariz fina, la barbilla orgullosa, los labios carnosos)_ y tal cual, mirándola así, se quedo rendido.

 **-/-/-**

La rubia suspiro entre sueños, sintiéndose reconfortada por la calidez de la piel contra su mejilla y los brazos que la rodeaban. Allí estaba segura, como nunca lo estuvo antes.

Espera...

Movió un poco la cabeza y la respiración que no era suya le hizo fruncir el ceño y más luego abrir los ojos. Su mente estaba aclarándose del estupor del sueño y su ceño sé profundizó.

Alzó un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de su esposo, sí, justo ese pelirrojo chef de cuarta con actitud de bufón.

—¡¿Sōma?! —murmuró por lo bajo, alarmada. ¡¿Ya habían pasado dos días y ella...?! No, no, aquello no podía ser, ¿acaso...?

—Buenos días —la voz de él, ronca y baja por el sueño la hizo buscar su rostro de nuevo—. No, no has dormido dos días seguidos, aunque no te sentaría nada mal —y soltó una pequeña risilla que hizo vibrar su pecho.

—Por Dios, ¡qué susto! —espetó ella, golpeando el pecho masculino suavemente—. Si no he dormido dos días seguidos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —fue a levantarse para mirarle con más altura pero él la mantuvo pegada junto a sí.

—Vamos, cálmate —murmuró Sōma, aún somnoliento—. Acabe todo antes, quería volver a casa —hizo su abrazo un poco más fuerte —el viejo se quedó a cargo con Kuuga-senpai, todo estará bien.

Erina suspiró, un tanto más relajada. Si Saiba-sama estaba allí podía estar un poco más tranquila. Siguió dejándose abrazar por el pelirrojo, ahora correspondiéndole.

—Aún así, no había motivo alguno para que apresurases las cosas allá, ¿sucedió algo? —lo sintió asentir suavemente y aquello la preocupó—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Te extrañaba a horrores, eso sucedió —Erina trago en seco y sintió su rostro calentarse a causa del sonrojo. Desde siempre había envidiado la forma tan natural en las que aquellas palabras salían de sus labios.

Siempre había podido decir todo aquello sin atemorizarse, de forma tan natural como respirar. Así de libre e indomable era el espíritu de aquel hombre.

—Eres un...

—Umju —Sōma se acurrucó más junto a ella, rozando sus labios con la frente de ella —vamos, he dormido muy poco, sigamos dormidos unas horas más... —siguió él, su voz aún con vestigios de somnolencia.

Erina se sintió estremecer por las palabras y acciones que salían tan naturales de aquél bufón. Si ella era honesta consigo misma, reconocía que también le había extrañado. Para discutir, para reír, para cocinar y hasta para despertar.

Pero palabras como que lo había extrañado nunca saldrían de sus labios, ella lo sabía y él lo tenía más que claro. Pero él lo sabía sin necesidad de palabras.

También aquellas otras palabras que salían muy pocas veces de sus labios, pero él igual lo sabía, las acciones de ella para con él gritaban lo que ella callaba. Como la mano que acariciaba la mejilla masculina o cuando no se negaba a que descansará su pelirroja cabeza sobre su regazo y sus dedos se hundían velozmente para acariciar sus rebeldes cabellos.

—¿Qué estás pensando, pervertida? —musitó él, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa al sentir el rostro de ella un poco más caliente de lo habitual junto a su pecho.

—¡¿Pe-pervertida, has dicho?! —exclamó ella con su tono un poco más alto de lo habitual, enderezándose en la cama mientras lo veía sonreír con los ojos aún cerrados—. ¡Yo no soy...!

Pero mientras ella más trataba de explicar que ella no tenía esa clase de pensamientos, la sonrisa de Sōma se ampliaba más y más.

—¡El pervertido aquí has de ser tú, asumiendo que yo tengo esa clase de pensamientos...! —le señaló, haciendo un puchero que él pudo apreciar entreabriendo sus ojos un poco.

Sōma inhalo profundamente, abriendo un poco más sus ojos, notando como los ojos de ella lucían un poco más claros y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rosa un poco intenso.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta la piel de su cuello y su clavícula, mientras hacía aquello, su sonrisa pasaba de ser burlona a pícara y ella lo notó.

—¡Pervertido! —espetó, cubriendo el rostro de Sōma con su almohada mientras se mordía el labio inferior, sabiendo con exactitud la clase de pensamientos que le rondaban a ese idiota cuando la miraba de aquel modo.

—Oye —él logró sacar el rostro de debajo de la almohada, aunque la misma aún seguía sobre sí —que hayas asumido algo pervertido mientras te miro de forma tan inocente, ¿qué te hace? —se burló.

—¡Tú mirada de hace poco no tenía nada de inocente, Yukihira! —bufó ella, tratando de volver a cubrirle el rostro con la almohada, pero él no se dejaba.

—Claro que sí —respondió entre risas, aún forcejeando con ella —no puedo mirar de otro modo a mi princesa, me está prohibido —siguió burlándose.

—¡Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así! —ella alzó la almohada para pegarle con la misma en el pecho cuando de un movimiento rápido él se sentó lanzándose hacia ella, evitando el golpe con la almohada y tumbándola en la cama.

Erina se quedó con la mirada sorprendida y ambas manos sobre su cabeza, aún sujetando la almohada.

—¿Prefieres que te llame "mi reina"? —musitó con tono bajo y burlón alzando sus cejas mientras ella le miraba con los ojos entornados.

—No sé cuál de los dos sería peor —musitó ella, notando como el usualmente despeinado cabello de Sōma lo estaba aún más, si aquello era posible. Las mejillas de ella estaban menos rojas hasta que él se inclinó un poco más hacia ella.

—¿Tu sonrojo de antes fue porque me extrañaste? —los ojos dorados de Sōma ya no tenían ningún vestigio de sueño y su tono estaba despojado de toda broma.

—N-no —negó ella con suavidad, apartando sus ojos de los de él.

Pero para él aquello era tan cotidiano que sabía que aquello era su _"sí"_.

—Incluso en tu terquedad te encuentro linda —replicó él con suavidad mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la suave mejilla femenina y sus labios buscaron los de ella en un roce cariñoso.

Ella se enrojeció por sus palabras y se sintió abrumada por el cariño percibido en su roce. Le gustaba en demasía la forma en que aquellos labios parecían amoldarse tan perfectamente con los suyos, lo cálida que se sentía por dentro al estar entre sus brazos y también...

—Deja de molestar, Sōma —soltó como queja cuando él se había dedicado a mordisquear sus labios suavemente y cada que ella trataba de devolverle el beso, el se apartaba un poco. Como medida preventiva, colocó la almohada sobre la nuca pelirroja, atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

—Eso se le llama jugar sucio, Erina —la vio alzar sus cejas de forma totalmente inocente y supo, no por vez primera, que estaba a total merced de ella.

Erina aprovechó su cercanía y le besó, demostrando allí cuanto le había añorado.

Sōma se dejó llevar, sin poder creer aún cómo había podido llegar a estar tan enamorado de ella. Se separaron un poco en busca de recuperar el aliento perdido.

Él deslizó sus labios por las mejillas de Erina, su frente, nariz, barbilla y labios, desperdigando besos suaves.

—Te amo, princesa orgullosa —soltó él, mirándola fijamente.

—No podría ser de otra forma —espetó ella, con un ligero matiz burlón en su tono, apartó la almohada de la nuca pelirroja y la dejó sobre la cama.

—Tu modestia es increíble —rió él, apartándose de encima de ella y mirando el reloj en la mesita de noche—. Creo que ya no podremos seguir dormidos —bostezó, mientras se rascaba la cabeza —mi estómago esta hambriento.

Erina lo vio sentarse al borde de la cama mientras rascaba su nuca, aquel era uno de los pocos gestos de pereza que él solía mostrar.

—¿Te apetece algo en específico esta mañana? —lo escuchó decir en medio de un bostezo.

—Algo que incluya huevos y no ese tonto Furikake Gohan —musitó, abrazándolo desde atrás—. Sé un poco más creativo —y depositó un beso en su cuello.

—Te haré huevos hervidos con forma de conejo —se burló Sōma, estremeciéndose por el beso de ella mientras acariciaba los nudillos de una de las manos de Erina. Soltó un pequeño quejido en medio de una carcajada cuando ella lo mordió en el hombro.

Sabía que aquellos gestos por parte de ella eran su forma de expresar sus te amo.

Aún les quedaba mucho por recorrer como matrimonio pero esperaba poder descubrir nuevas facetas de ambos, aún dentro de su pequeña cotidianidad.

Si era posible, por todos los años de vida que le restarán a ambos.

 **—Fin—**

Vaya, día de suerte para el _fandom_ de **Shokugeki no Sōma** , ¡dos publicaciones en el mismo día! ¡Hurra! Veamos cuánto me dura esto…

Realmente este escrito iba a ser publicado para el cumpleaños de **Erina** y ésta se habría olvidado del mismo y **Sōma** llegaría de sorpresa y _blablabla_ pero no me dio tiempo a concluir la idea así que descarté lo del cumpleaños y lo arrumbe por ahí..

Luego decidí concluirlo ya obviando el cumpleaños de **Erina** pero igual me daba sensación de " _meh_ " y hoy… pues hoy ando viendo qué tal, así que quité, puse, corregí y aquí lo tienen.

Solo algo de cotidianidad en la vida de estos dos es lo que les traigo en esta ocasión, espero que lo disfruten y me permitan saber qué les parece.

¡Ja ne~!

 **Iniciado:** _22 Marzo, 2017._

 **Concluido:** _20 Abril, 2017._

 **Corregido y revisión final:** _Mayo 11, 2017._


End file.
